


Losing Control

by YuElaine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, Top Sam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuElaine/pseuds/YuElaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy从小到大一步步吃掉了哥哥然后拔吊无情的去了斯坦福（。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Control

-

Dean知道自己不喜欢这样。  
是的，他见鬼的真的不喜欢。特别是他正在集中注意力为爸爸的枪械清洗润滑的时候，Sam将他的手伸进了他的衣服。  
“走开。”他含糊的说，动了动肩膀以示拒绝，Sam将头从他的肩膀拿开，手慢慢抚摸着他的脊椎，说道，“我看到你和Jean在一起了。”  
“那又如何？”  
“我看到她的手在你的衣服里，我要做同样的事情。”  
Dean翻了个白眼，“她是个妞，伙计。我说过多少遍了，她们他妈的是妞，哦我想起来了，你也是个妞，Sammygirl.”  
Sam没有说话，这不像他，平时他应该娘唧唧的跳脚反驳，小脸涨得通红。他12岁的弟弟要是有他一半男子气概就好了。  
“你怎么了？”Dean费力的回头想摆脱束缚看着他弟弟的脸，却被抱着更紧。Sam的呼吸灼热的喷洒在他的脖颈。  
“我不想再转学了，Dean.”  
“我知道两个月内连着转三次学有些狗屎，”Dean知道了Sam的烦恼，该死的这一直是他的烦恼，他温柔的将手向后伸过去环住他小弟弟的腰，“但是，嘿伙计，想一想你可能有三倍的机会认识更好的美女同学，是不是很划算？我，我的意思是——”  
Sam的情绪肉眼可见的更加低落的，Dean叹了口气，“听着，Sam，今晚老爸不在，你可以做任何你想做的。”  
“真的 ?”Sam狐疑地说，“我可以把手指放到任何我想放的地方？”  
“是的。”Dean叹了口气。  
“你能再教我一次在卫生间里做的事情吗？”  
“好吧，该死的。”Dean想了想还是妥协了，“我们可以解决完再上床。”  
Sam的情绪这次肉眼可见的高涨起来，即将到来的性教育让他兴奋不已。Dean感受着自己弟弟的手还贴在自己的衣服里，想着只要Sam高兴就好，这样他就会听爸的话了。

-

俄亥俄州一个小村庄旁边的树林里，三个Winchester正在猎杀一个怪物，危险的吃人的怪物。雨不算特别大但是还是阻碍了视线。Dean撩起贴在额前的刘海感受着Sam几乎可以说是暴躁的情绪。  
“Sam你他妈冷静点，你知道这不利于注意力的集中——”  
“我他妈才不想注意力集中。”Sam恼火地说。  
“你他妈在想什么？在这个时候你一定要这么任性吗？”Dean的火气也上来了，“我知道你根本不想来也知道你明天该死的语法考试，但你这样会把我们害死——”  
“男孩们你们在说什么？”父亲的声音从另一边传来，“注意力集中，我们快到它的巢穴了。”  
Sam的面部扭曲了，很显然他马上就要对着老爸骂回去了，Dean赶紧拉住他的胳膊低声吼，“你非要现在惹他生气吗？！”  
“我不管——都是狗屎——我——”  
“行了Sam，”Dean快速地说，“你给我好好呆着，这次回去我就给你来一个超棒的口交，划算吗？”  
Sam沉默了，显然这个建议很诱人，Dean趁热打铁道，“等睡觉时候你可以摸随便哪里，行吗？”  
“我能伸进去吗？”他弟弟用他该死的狗狗眼看着他，该死，该死，父亲已经走远了。  
“好吧就他妈按你说的办。”Dean暴躁的甩了下胳膊，“快跟上。”

-

Sam的手指在他的体内。  
我的老天爷，Sam的手指在他的体内。  
“你他妈在干什么？”Dean的头脑还没从沉睡中苏醒，他含糊的问道，看了一下表现在是凌晨三点。  
“我睡不着，Dean.”  
“把手指插到你老哥屁股里有助于你的睡眠质量吗Sammy？”Dean挪动了一下想摆脱体内的异物，“停下，滚回你的床，然后睡觉。”  
手指更加深入的探索着，完全没有因为Dean的抗议退出半分，“我不想回我自己的床。”  
Dean几乎笑了，“你是害怕做噩梦吗？”  
“是的Dean，”Sam的脸隐藏在黑暗里让Dean看不清。“前天那个食尸鬼还在我梦里。”  
“别撒谎了Sam，干掉那个食尸鬼的时候你的表情冷淡的像个娘们儿。”Dean说，“你哥我要睡觉了，麻烦你把你的指头拿出去滚回自己的床，谢谢。”  
然后是一声颤抖的呻吟，Dean完全不相信这是自己的声音。  
“我们小时候一直都睡在一起记得吗？”Sam说，灵活的手指仿佛开拓者自己的领地，他甚至加进去了第三根。  
“那他妈——是在他——没长成——比他哥还高的大脚怪的时候——”Dean的的声音随着Sam对特定地点的戳弄破碎，感觉火焰集中在了自己的小腹。“你个婊子…”  
“你也很兴奋啊。”Sam说，“Dean爸今天撕了我的数学卷子，你说我要不要考虑跟他打一架呢？顺便说一句我考了满分。”  
Dean泄气一样放松了身体，“该死的不许用你的怪物阴茎插进去。”  
“知道了。”

 

-

Sam的手掐着他的胯部，舌头似乎舔遍了他的全身。  
Dean大力挣扎着，奈何双手被扭在背后，“你他妈疯了吗Dad就在隔壁！你多相信这破旅馆的隔音效果？”  
“没人会听见的Dean，只要你控制自己的音量。”  
“操，操你！”Dean气急败坏的咒骂，“现在可是白天！爸很有可能进来找我们！”  
“让他看见好了，反正我不乎。”Sam阴沉的说。Dean现在后知后觉的发现他弟弟渐渐阴沉的可怕，自从升了高三开始。Dean急促的呼吸着，Sam的手大力抚弄他的阴茎。  
然后他感觉Sam炙热的阴茎抵在自己的入口。  
“不许插进去!”Dean吼道，“你听到我说的！”  
“真不知道你在坚持什么Dean，该做的我们都做了，你——”  
“我说了不准！我们早先就说好的！”Dean急切地说，“你要是敢——”  
Dean真的慌了，他觉得今天的Sam很不对劲，但是他必须坚守自己的底线。他们是兄弟，即使是现在这样，但是如果Sam的阴茎真的插进自己的屁股，那一切都不一样了，什么都无可挽回了。  
虽然他也不知道自己执着的是什么。  
“好吧。”Sam还是妥协了，将Dean翻了个身，两人的阴茎握在一起套弄起来。  
高潮的时候Dean将拳头塞进口中抵御呻吟和尖叫。

-

这一天终于到来了。Sam还是走了。  
旅馆的门被摔上时候Dean还在愣神，父亲恼火的咒骂刺的他耳膜发疼。他想捂住耳朵走到一边，没了，Sam走了，Sam离开了，没法改变了…  
“该死的你不打算去追他？”  
父亲的声音尖刻的厉害，Dean茫然的抬起头，父亲的身影在他眼中不真实，但是声音却毫无阻碍的进入他的脑袋：  
“你不打算用你的屁股留下他吗？就像你一直做的那样。”  
Dean茫然地抬起头，他听见父亲在说什么了吗，他不确定，他就——就只是——  
父亲知道了？！  
Dean想被雷劈了一样浑身僵硬站在原地，他看着自己父亲厌恶的表情，艰难的吞咽了一口，“爸你说什——”  
“别以为我不知道？几乎从那孩子十岁开始你就用身体勾引你的弟弟，你应该多注意一下他看你的眼神儿子，你是不是觉得心满意足？”  
不——不是我——是Sam——  
Dean什么也没说，父亲烦躁的用手抹了一下脸，“为什么走的不是你呢？”  
父亲语气里的厌恶像一张细密的网，裹的Dean喘不过气。他艰难的呼吸着，脸涨得通红，指甲深深陷入掌心。然后他打开门跑了出去。

开着impala的Dean很快在路边找到了他步行的弟弟，真庆幸他没有那么快找到顺风车。Dean将车停在Sam身边，过去一把抓住他的手臂，“Sam…”  
“你这么做是没用的Dean，我还是会走。”Sam说，将肩膀上的包向上抬了抬，“我已经受够了。”  
“别这样Sam我们是一家人…”  
“我他妈跟他才不是一家人！你看看他对我们做了什么？嗯？他有父亲的样子吗？要是谁家的孩子考上了斯坦福——”  
“我知道，我知道Sam…”Dean小心翼翼的说，“但是我们家和别人家不一样，你得…”  
“我不，我要走了Dean，滚回老爸身边吧。”Sam冷淡地说，继续大步向前走。  
Dean愣在原地，他觉得他今天脑子很不够用，无法思考问题，Sam要走了，要离开他了，见不到了…  
“你不打算用你的屁股留下他吗？”  
父亲尖刻的话回荡在耳旁，Dean无意识的再次伸出手拉住Sam。  
Sam回头看他，皱着眉头，榛绿色的瞳孔倒映着远处impala的灯光。  
“Sam，你要是能不走，我会让你那样做。”  
“怎样？”  
“随便那样都可以…就，就只是，别走…”Dean讨厌自己语气里的恳求，但是他控制不住，他的手紧紧揪着Sam的衣服。  
Sam很快反应过来他哥哥说的是什么，他突然饶有兴趣地直视着Dean，目光里明明灭灭不知是什么。他把肩膀上的包扔在路边，靠近了Dean。  
“哦？”Sam说。  
“是的，你…要不要回去，然后和老爸认个错？”Dean艰难的说。Sam却突然钳住他的后颈逼迫他进入一个让人窒息的长吻。  
Dean发出难受的声音，他几乎喘不过气，但是他知道他不能反抗，如果Sam不高兴的话…  
“那要看你如何表现了。”Sam结束了亲吻说道，Dean还没弄懂他是什么意思，就被推搡着回到了impala旁。  
他被狠狠推在了前盖上，目眩的感觉还没消失，他就感受到Sam在解他的皮带。  
“不Sam！这可是马路上！我们回去再…”他剧烈的挣扎起来，却被狠狠压着后背脸贴在车前盖上，baby对不起——  
“就现在做，要不我就离开，怎么样？”  
Dean不吭声了。他感受到Sam解开了他的皮带，把他的牛仔裤扒下堆在脚踝处，然后 是他的拳击短裤。  
下身骤然遇凉让他再次惊慌起来。这虽然很偏，但是，但是万一有辆车经过，所有的一切绝对一览无余——  
“专心，Dean。”Sam仿佛知道他在想什么，他的手指轻车熟路的进入了Dean，熟练的分剪着扩张着，Dean咬紧了下唇阻止自己可能会发出的一切声音。Sam却啪地一声打在他的屁股上。  
“啊！”Dean受了惊吓一样尖叫了一声，“别——别那样做——”  
“我想怎么做就怎么做，Dean，你要想想，如果你没把我带回家，Dad会多么失望？”Sam阴险的说，再一次打在了同一边臀瓣上，清脆的声音回荡在空气中让 Dean羞耻的想自杀。他满脸通红的再次咬着嘴唇不出声了。  
Sam像是玩儿够了一样放开Dean，Dean趴在车前盖上不敢动，听着Sam解开皮带的声音，还有他渐渐粗重的呼吸声……  
不知道为什么这狗娘养的包里还随身带了润滑油，但是Dean感谢他，这让他的怪物阴茎进来的时候疼痛在可承受范围内。他的弟弟还是进入了他，彻底的，毫无保留的，Dean闭上眼睛想要流泪。他坚守了那么多年，现在一切都…  
Sam开始抽插了，凶猛的，毫无怜惜的，似乎完全不知道Dean是第一次被人插入。Dean紧紧咬着嘴唇小声的喘，指甲划过光滑的前盖留不下一丝痕迹。但是呻吟和尖叫还是泄漏了，他疼，就算有润滑油，而且他的羞耻心几乎把他撕裂。他的阴茎也慢慢变硬，Sam轻车熟路的找到他早就用手指探索过多遍的敏感带，阴茎戳弄着摩擦着…Dean觉得自己要射了。  
“S…Sam…”  
“闭嘴，Dean，闭上你的嘴。”Sam突然嘶吼着说，更加恶意凶猛的抽送。Dean痛叫了一声，忍受着快感和疼痛的交织，觉得自己像个废物。  
他就是废物。

终于Sam在他体内释放了，微凉的精液填满了他的甬道，Dean随后也射了，高潮的余韵让他趴在车前盖上一动不动，然后他感觉Sam离开了他。  
他急忙转过身，不顾身体的疼痛，看着他弟弟利落的拉好裤子。“Sam？”  
“对不起Dean，我还是要走。”Sam说，背上了包。“我很爱你。”  
Dean说不出话，他的嗓子梗住了，他的身上很疼，他能感受到精液顺着他的大腿内侧流淌。“明明…我们说好…”  
但他的嗓子说不出任何声音。  
他站在impala前，腿间一塌糊涂。他弟弟的背影在消失，然后Dean看到他上了一辆卡车，永远的驶离了自己的生活。  
Dean站在车外不知道多久，反正久过精液干涸。然后他费力的穿好裤子，坐进了impala。

他没有启动。他不知道要去哪儿。  
他不知道。

 

他紧紧捂住了心脏。

 

 

fin


End file.
